1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a voltage generator and a display device including the voltage generator.
2. Discussion of the Background
A multi-layer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) is a condenser in a chip structure and used in various electronic devices, e.g., a display device, a mobile communication terminal, a notebook, a computer, a personal digital assistant, a smart phone, and a smart television, to charge or discharge electric charges. The MLCC may have various sizes and laminated structures depending on the MLCC's use and capacitance.
In general, the multi-layer ceramic capacitor may be configured to include a plurality of dielectric layers. Electrodes of different polarities are alternately inserted between the dielectric layers stacked one on another. The multi-layer ceramic capacitor is employed in various fields for use in electronic devices since the multi-layer ceramic capacitor has various advantages, e.g., small size, high capacitance, simple mounting.
The multi-layer ceramic capacitor may be formed of a ferroelectric material as a ceramic material, e.g., barium titanate. However, since the ferroelectric material has piezoelectricity and piezoresistivity, stress component and mechanical deformation appear in the ferroelectric material as vibrations when an electric field is applied to the ferroelectric material, and the vibrations are transferred to a substrate through terminal electrodes of the multi-layer ceramic capacitor. For example, when an alternating current voltage is applied to the multi-layer ceramic capacitor, the stress components Fx, Fy, and Fz occur along X, Y, and Z directions of the multi-layer ceramic capacitor, and the stress components cause the vibrations. The substrate, to which the vibrations are applied through the terminal electrodes, may act as a sound reflecting plate, and thus a vibration noise may be generated. Since the vibration noise has an audible frequency of about 20 Hz to about 20 KHz, a user of the display device may be irritated and inconvenienced.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.